One last round
by geraldford
Summary: The Courier is betrayed and loses the mojave but when fate comes knocking at his door can he gather himself to save the people of the mojave or will he fall like sooo many others?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey im hoping to finish this fanfic and to update once a week anyways here goes.**

Jonathan whales looked around at the faces arrayed around him. "this is bullshit Crocker and you know it!" John said wincing as he strained the newly formed bone in his right arm. Looking around the room at the new vegas embassy on the strip John looked at each veteran ranger all of them had their rifles raised waiting for him to make a wrong move or refuse to follow the ambassador's orders.

"John I got you the best deal I could you get to keep the lucky 38 as an independent country so long as you deactivate your securitron army and relinquish control of the Mojave back to the NCR we will allow you to keep a few as security in your "country and this way if you ever get drunk or anything and get in some trouble you can claim diplomatic immunity and be fine so just sign the dam contract we have yes man here and we have to see you tell him to deactivate all but 21 securitrons and to have those 21 report to the lucky 38."Crocker said as he leaned over the desk and slid the papers to John as Yes man was wheeled in.

"Hey Boss" Yes man said in his usually upbeat voice

"go fuck yourself" John said as all the rangers in the room bristled and moved their rifles into position as if they would miss if they didn't line up the shot perfectly.

"John I'm trying to help you out here you and all your conspirators get a free pass and ill even let you keep collecting the profits from the casino's on the strip minus taxes so just take the deal. You didn't think that you could just walk in out of the blue and take over Vegas? We've been planning this for years " Crocker said smiling "Can you give us a minute, don't worry I don't think he is going to try anything with 10 veteran Rangers outside waiting to level this compound." Rocker said dismissing the rangers from the room.

"You see John the NCR is heavily invested in Vegas as am I You see we need the electricity from the Dam, Helios one, And the new Vegas wind farm to promote growth in the core regions plus the taxes will go towards making the lives of others in the core regions better, Now for me since I'm the ambassador or was I got promoted to governor of the territory of New Vegas and I get to stay Governor for as long as this place is still a territory." Crocker said smiling as he sat down across the table from John. Taking a small package from his suit pocket He offered John Smoke saying "You smoke?"

Hitting Crockers hand and sending the cigarettes flying John Stood up with hate in his eye's "What about the people, what about Primm, Novac, and Goodsprings huh all you care about is voters in the core regions. You don't give a rat's ass about New Vegas." John said sitting back down.

"Well I have to say that was a riveting speech and you know what your right now please sign the Treaty" Crocker said handing John a pen.

The finality of it all it John like a Mojave dust storm, all his actions all the alliances all his promises were broken and for nothing the people of New Vegas would never know freedom never know safety. As John wrote his signature he felt as though he had signed his soul away and slowly got up gave the orders to yes man and allowed himself to be "escorted" back to the Lucky 38.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone hope you like the last chapter im going to try and keep them around 1k words per chapter but there was a lot of dialogue in that chapter and dialogue is the thing I hat e=the most in writing anyways here you go…(start reading)**

_2 Years later on a train headed towards camp McCarran from the NCR core regions._

Craig Boone sat on the train to McCarran, after he joined up he had volunteered for the Rangers after meeting some of them with the courier. He looked out towards the shining light spectacle of New Vegas as his thoughts turned to the Courier. Truth be told he didn't know where him and the courier stood now they had been best of friends and he had even helped Boone get over his depression about his wife who had been sold into slavery. But those times were behind them after he had been betrayed by the NCR John had virtually closed himself off from the world the only thing that came out of the lucky 38 these days was a lonely securitron to gather up the profits from the casino's every week.

His thoughts were interrupted as a large heavily muscled black man wearing the same veteran armor that they all wore, plus he had a large minigun strapped to his back, came and sat down next to him.

"Hey Bear," Craig said as he rearranged himself to accommodate the large man in the short pew like seat. In reality the man's name was actually Martin Bruachus, but Bruachus was too hard to say and so on the first day of ranger training the sergeant had called him a bear without any fur and the name had stuck.

"You know when we're supposed to get to McCarran? I heard that the supply sergent there could hook you up with anything if you had the caps so me and Zav's were thinking of having a little celebration you know our first night in the wild Mojave." Bear said jerking his head in the direction of his basic polar opposite a tall black bald guy that looked as skinny as a Gomorrah hooker. Who was currently in the middle of a caravan hand when he burst out laughing about some unheard joke, his large grin taking up the bottom half of his face.

"Sure just as long as he doesn't get any cryo grenades while he's drunk like last time" Craig said smiling as he remembered the drill instructors face the last night of training after he came out of the john.

Hearing them the guy they called Zav's shouted over "Captain, Hey Captain, I told him I was sorry I didn't mean to leave them in that bowl but to be honest we both know, he needed to chill his balls." Zav's said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, your right but your sure lucky your Dads a Colonel, or he would have run you out so fast." Craig shouted back. Upon hearing his father mentioned Zav's face instintley turned into a frown as he turned back to his Caravan hand.

"You know he hates it when anyone brings up his father." A girl with long jet black hair currently tied into a pony tail said leaning forward from her pew behind the two.

"Yeah well he didn't have to deal with the instructor ripping him a new hole the size of the divide about his balls being literally frozen for 3-5 days. Besides shouldn't you be in your armor now not a tank top Abigail?" Craig said as he moved to his left to give her some room.

"Oh all right Kill joy" She said as she started to slip the tank top off.

_Two hours later at camp McCarran_

"Can someone tell me where brigadier General Hsu is? Hey you soldier, where's the colonel, I mean general Hsu?" Boone said grabbing the arm of the nearest soldier who was walking by with a clipboard in his hands. 

"Uhh he's in the officers mess sir" the worried private said looking into the rangers facemask.

"Damn these masks can make some people shit themselves" Boone said with a soft chuckle as he moved the tent flap to the officers mess aside.

"General Hsu, ranger unit 836 checking in sir." Boone and his squad said as they snapped to attention in front of the general who was currently staring at them with a piece of Brahmin steak in front of him.

"Captain, I thought you had gotten your transfer papers already, well must have been a foul up in hq, anyways there are some legion stragglers who are causing some trouble for Forlorn hope, I want you and your squad to conduct hunter killer operations until you can capture a man named Tysarus ill be expecting bi weekly reports, your train leaves tomorrow at 11 hundred hours. Good luck, oh and Boone if you ever need a favor just ask, there are some of us who still feel bad about the whole situation" the general said as he shook Boone's hand and left the tent.

"Nice Zavv's Abby you two up for a night of debauchery and getting as shitfaced as a cazador without wings in a Brahmin pen?" Bear asked slapping abbigail and zavv's on their backs.

"Only if you're the cazador Bear" Abbagail said with a laugh

"What about you cap?" Bear asked Boone as they all took their helmets off while walking into the midday Mojave sun.

"Well Bear im gonna set up my kit for the night, which I suggest the rest of you do also, and as for partying no thx someones got to take the heat for you guys in the morning, besides I have a friend I want to go visit" Boone said walking towards the officers barracks to change out of his armor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry these chapters are taking so long to put up but ill try to keep them going I have most of the story planned out now. Most of the reason they are taking soo long is because im horrible at dialogue and this story has a lot of it. **

Boone looked down at himself, he was wearing a black suit which as it happened was the only one he owned, "fuck, this is gonna be awkward" Boone said as he summoned his courage and banged on the onyx cathedral doors of the lucky 38.

John whales heard the securitron trundling towards him before he saw it, "Yes senator so, no just tell him to leave the crime blank, and just in case leave the name blank too, so if you send that with the shipment I asked for we'll be even, and tell Kimball that when I get the paper he only owes me two more favors…you got that im gonna have to let you go say hi to your grand kids, bye Hanlon." Turning towards the waiting securitron, "Yes, what's up yes man?" The courier said getting up from the Ham radio and smoothing out his black suit.

"Well sir there is a man banging on the front of the tower he says he knows you, he says his name is Boone." The securitron replied with its typical, comical smile plastered across its display screen.

"Oh fuck, damn I was hoping to avoid doing this again but one has to keep appearances up." The courier said stripping off his pristine black suit and picking up a wrinkled and stained checkered one from the corner of his wardrobe.

"Yes man could you bring me two bottles of the cheapest whiskey we have? Thanks" the courier said as the machine trundled over to the kitchen as he finished buttoning the last two buttons of the suit leaving the last one undone.

"Ahh thank you yes man and please get me my handgun, you know Maria?" He said as he dumped some whiskey into his hands and rubbed it onto his neck. Then as he started to down the other bottle yes man came trundling back.

"Here you are sir, and is there anything else you'll be needing?" The securitron said handing the weapon to the courier with its metal claw like hand.

"No not really just have some fixer and a pack of cigarettes ready for me after this" the courier said ruffling up his hair and taking the gun. He headed towards the elevator as the whiskey stated to take effect. After he got in he pressed the casino floor button and slipped the gun into the back of his waist.

Boone had been hammering on the doors of the casino for 5 minutes straight and was about to give up when one of the massive doors shifted and then started to slide open. Boone was shocked into silence for a moment at the sight that greeted his eyes, and nose, the figure slumping in the door way was not the courier who Boone remembered and smelled of cheap whiskey, He was dressed in a stained and wrinkled checkered suit. The figure squinted at the bright lights of the Vegas night life before looking at Boone

The figure looked at him with hazed eyes then Boone saw a fire start one that he hadn't seen in a while, but as the figure spoke it was extinguished.

"What do youuuu wants you fuckin traitor" The courier slurred motioning Boone inside and shutting the door.

Across the street one of the many men and women who walked the street picked a strange looking green box out of his button and began speaking into it. "Sir we have a sighting" The dark skinned man said letting go of a button on the side.

"Thank you private continue monitoring till midnight watch change then come back to the lake and make your report." A voice said from a tiny speaker in the strange olive rectangle.

"WHAT sir gives you the right to come back here, after everything you've taken, what did you forget something, huh need to take anything else?" The courier shouted with alcohol infused rage at Boone as he walked over to one of the many tables that filled the first floor of the lucky 38.

"I'm sorry about what happened but you have to know it wasn't my fault, and what happened to you I didn't figure you as a roll over and die type, you know what this was a bad idea, I'm gonna go, and remember this things may seem bad here in your gilded ivory tower but out in the wastes here its ten times worse. These people looked up to you, they believed in you and yeah you busted on the first hand but you got to go back to the table, because eventually the house will bust. Just remember this John you used to stand for something, you used to be a symbol of hope and justice, now look at you, Just another washed up drunk in Vegas." Boone finished as he opened one of the massive doors.

"Fuck you Boone this is your fault not mine I tried and I lost" The courier replied throwing an empty shot glass at the door as Boone walked away from the tower.

"oh fuck , YES MAN, YES MAN?" The courier said as he got out of his seat and got into the elevator quickly pressing the button to his penthouse room.


End file.
